


Language of Friendship

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her laughter is bright and clear, like the sun in spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Friendship

______________________________________________

The language of friendship is not words but meanings. – Henry David Thoreau  
__________________________________________________

The Winter War is over.

Hitsugaya sits on the roof of his squad barracks, late in the day, when paperwork is finished and his men have retired. It’s late September, and the trees surrounding the Seireitei are in full color, the air chill with promises of snow. He wears his squad uniform and a thick scarf, unlike many around him who layer their clothing to ward off the cold. The cold has always suited him.

He senses a familiar energy behind him, and doesn’t need to look to know who it is.

Rangiku sits beside him, handing him a mug of hot tea. Her golden hair matches the trees around them. She’s dressed in a thick woolen kimono, its color reminding him of oak, an orange obi tied about her waist. The front of her kimono is closed, a scarf wrapped around her throat.

She smiles cheerily.

“Something on your mind, Captain?”

Hitsugaya shakes his snowy head, running a hand through the unruly spikes. He takes a drink of the tea, appreciating the warmth it brings. “No,” he says, looking out into the distance, “nothing of great importance, anyway. What brings you here?”

Rangiku shrugs and follows his gaze to the trees. “I saw you sitting here, all by your lonesome, and thought that a Captain’s lieutenant should be by his side when he’s alone. I see the weather isn’t affecting you at all, as usual,” she nods to his attire and grins, “if only we could all be so lucky.”

He sighs in a frustrated way, but his eyes are full of mirth. “You say that to me every year, Rangiku. You only want the weather to improve so you can open up your robes again. Hmph.”

Her laughter is bright and clear, like the sun in spring. “Of course I do! Do you have any idea how claustrophobic they get? It’s so uncomfortable. If you had boobs like mine, you’d understand, Captain.” She winks, and he flushes in embarrassment.

“As if something like that would ever happen. I’d die first before becoming a woman.”

He nearly jumps when someone sighs behind them, and he twists around to see Hinamori there. She had concealed her spirit energy from them, as she does frequently these days, ever since she woke up from the coma. She and Hitsugaya speak more often than ever, now.

In her hands, she carries an extra haori.

“Is there something _wrong_ with being a woman, Captain Hitsugaya?”

He sputters and looks into his cup of tea. “Of course not! That’s not what I meant. I’m happy with being a male, that’s all. You women take everything out of context.”

His words are teasing, not harsh, and it’s then that Hinamori kneels behind him, to slip the haori over his shoulders. When she sits beside him, a warmth spreads within him that has little to do with the haori on his back.

There are circles beneath her eyes, her skin is paler than usual, but she smiles, she smiles.

“I thought you would be cold, Hitsugaya. Even if it’s not my responsibility to look after you, I couldn’t help myself. I hope you don’t mind me being here.”

Hitsugaya smiles, “we don’t mind at all, Momo. You’re always welcome to visit.”

Momo smiles and looks to the side.

“Women may take things out of context,” Rangiku lectures beside him, breaking the silence, “but men take things too seriously. I wouldn’t want to be a man, because of that. No wonder you’re so grumpy all the time, Captain.”

Hitsugaya sighs, surrendering. “Alright, I take back what I said, then. There’s nothing wrong with being a woman, but there’s nothing wrong with being a man, either.”

The women at his side nod in consent. Before them, the sun begins to set, flinging orange and gray streaks across the sky.

Hitsugaya speaks again, voice low and gentle.

“Thank you for coming, both of you.”

Rangiku’s smile is friendly, and she takes the empty cup of tea from his hands. “No problem, Captain. It’s  a Lieutenant’s job to make sure her Captain is doing well. And his friends,” she looks to Momo, and she nods in consent.

“Just don’t expect it every time you sit up here looking lonely, Captain Hitsugaya,” Momo teases.

They laugh.

 


End file.
